The Good Husband
by DelReyBaby
Summary: When a very public sex and political-corruption scandal lands his husband, Hatsuki Bakugo, in prison, Izuku Midoriya must get past the humiliation and betrayal and assume responsibility for his family. He resumes his career as a defense attorney, shedding his persona as the embarrassed husband of a politician, and takes charge of his destiny.


The Good Husband

Chapter 1: Beginnings

They walked down an elegant and empty hallway, they were hand in hand, ready for one of the most challenging moments either of them had ever faced. Izuku Midoriya's fairytale story ended five years after graduating from U. A. Academy. During that time, he had married Katsuki Bakugo and they had what seemed like a perfect life and it was…until the scandal broke.

The doors opened and the couple walked into the room where the press conference was being held. Reporters clamored trying to get pictures and asks questions two them both, Microphones, phones, recorders, and cameras, all being shoved into their faces wanting to document everything second of this scandal. Izuku Midoriya could hear the whispers of reporters getting ready to broadcast this live as well as the camera shutters snapping rapidly with every step he took. They both walked on to the stage Midoriya standing behind Katsuki Bakugo, Bakugo was the one who stood in front of the podium.

"Good morning", announced Bakugo, he looked straight ahead at all the reporters and cameras.

"An hour ago, I resigned as State's Attorney of Musutafu County, I did this with a heavy heart and a deep commitment to fight these scurrilous charges. I want to be clear. I have never abused my office. I have never traded lighter sentences for financial or sexual favors. At the same time, I need to atone for my personal failings with my husband, Izuku."

The cameras seemed to zoom in on Midoriya to get a look at how he would react to his husbands' statement. His face perfectly emotionless. For someone who was always know for smiling and being a bit sensitive, he was now putting on the best poker face anyone had ever seen.

"The money used in these transactions was mine…and mine alone. No public funds were ever utilized. But I do admit to a failure of judgment in my private dealings with these men and women" added Bakugo.

Scenes began to play inside Midoriya's head of what he thought could have happened in those hotel rooms between the escorts Bakugo had hired, he had to shake them of because it would bring out the true anger he was feeling right now.

"Izuku and I…ask that the press please respect our privacy. Give us time to heal. With the love of God, and the forgiveness of my family, I know I can rebuild their trust."

Midoriya was deep in thought as his husband continued to speak but quickly came back to reality but when he did, he noticed a long curly brown hair on the arm of his husbands suit jacket. His hand slowly reaching for it, all he could think about in his head was 'is this from another one of his escorts, did he go to one before coming here'.

"I want to thank the people of Japan. It has been an honor to serve you. And I pray that one day. I may serve you again. Thank you."

Katsuki Bakugo quickly grabbed Midoriya's hand and proceeded to walk off the stage and leave the room.

"Sir! Are you still involved with prostitutes, sir?" shouted a reporter.

"How many were there, sir?" asked another.

"Will you ever try to hold public office again?" shouted a woman.

"Sir! Answer the question!", the reporters continued to clamor as the couple made their way out of the room.

The couple finally made their way down a back exit that would let them leave the building they just held a press conference in without the media being able to spot them.

"We have interviews set up with Domino Channel Four" said a member of Bakugo's PR team.

"Absolutely not, I'm not doing any more interviews. I want you to cancel all of them" said a stern Bakugo.

"That's it. I'll tell Channel Two we don't have a comment at the present time, but we emphatically question the authenticity of this thing" said another member of the PR team.

As Bakugo walked with his PR team he noticed that Midoriya walking way behind them, "We will catch up to you all in a moment" he said as he let his team walk ahead of them.

The PR team nodded and head straight as he walked back to Midoriya.

Midoriya stood in the middle of the empty hallway deep in thought again.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Bakugo as he stood right in front of Midoriya.

Midoriya's train of thought was broken and he was brought back to reality, his eyes looking straight into Bakugo's, the smile that Bakugo was displaying right now caused his blood to boil even more and without a second to spare, smack!

The slap echoed thru the room, it caught Bakugo by complete surprise, he placed his hand over his cheek that was now red.

Midoriya fixed his shirt and proceed to walk ahead, not looking back at Bakugo who was still standing in surprise. As he made his way to the exit door, he noticed that the media had already found their secret exit and were already clamoring, waiting to see the couple step out. The questions by reporters could be head from a couple feet away, "Mr. Midoriya, how have you known your husband was having an affair?" asked one. "Is it true that there is a secret love child?" asked another. The questions continued, the cameras snapping not stop.

Midoriya had to step back and take a deep breath, he had gone thru hell and back the last couple of months and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. He closed his eyes and counted to three.

SIX MONTHS LATER

He was clicking on the pen in his hands, he had been doing this for the last five minutes. He was the only one in the meeting room that seated fifteen. He looked at the clock on the wall that showed it to be 9:45 a.m., he looked at his wrist watch thinking that the clock on the wall was not right. He finally noticed someone walk by the meeting room, he quickly got up to catch up to her,

'Oh, excuse me! Isn't the staff meeting at 9:30?" he asked.

"You're in the wrong conference room. It's up one floor" said the young lady that seemed to be a secretary.

"Oh. God..." said Midoriya as he rushed back into the conference room, he was just in to get all his stuff, notepads, computer, planner, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room, heading towards the stairs.

A man could be heard giving a speech, "This is a major class action. A case that could propel us to the top rank of full-service firms, and I don't think I need to remind you what that will do to your year-end bonuses", he said.

When Midoriya heard his voice, he knew he was close by, he found the conference room that was crammed with people, but he found a way in thru the back. He stood in the back making sure to take notes of everything the man with the white and red hair was saying.

"So, until further notice, your personal lives have been cancelled" said the man again.

A blonde man who stood next to the white- and red-haired man talking then began to speak, "So, we'll need some of you to help out with the lower profile client work to free up our top litigators", said the blonde.

"Mai Valentine, you take the witness prep on highway redistribution. Ochaco Uraraka, you take the Brighton criminal. And Izuku Midoriya will take the pro bono" said the man with the white and red hair.

"Huh?" said Midoriya under his breath, he looked up from his notebook to see the man speaking.

"Everyone else, your task is to show Aizawa-Yamada our "A" game, okay?" said the man again.

Midoriya looked behind the man who speaking at the board that showed information that he missed because of being late, he quickly decided to write everything down. The blonde man who was standing was now sitting and noticed as Midoriya quickly wrote everything down.

"Let's do this" added the white/red head, meaning that the meeting was now over, and everyone had to get to work.

Midoriya walked out of the room first and caught up to the red/white head.

"Shoto" said Midoriya, causing the man to stop and turn around.

"Izuku" said the man with a smile.

The smile the man gave made Izuku smile back, forget the nerves he had been feeling all morning before the meeting. He walked closer to Shoto.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you in there. Everything's moving real fast with this class action" said Shoto as he and Midoriya began to walk straight ahead.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for the opportunity. It's a real-life saver" said Midoriya.

"No, I'm glad you could come aboard. Hope you're all right with this pro bono. How'd it sound?" asked Shoto.

"Interesting" said Midoriya nervously.

"Good" replied Shoto, "Don't be nervous. You worried about the gunshot residue?

"The umm…" but before Midoriya could respond his phone began to ring.

The Pokémon theme song was coming out of his pocket.

"Nice ringtone. Who gets that?" asked Shoto with a smile.

"Oh, my mother, I programmed it when I was twelve and have always had it for her" said Midoriya as he sent the call to voicemail.

"Well what's yours?" asked Shoto.

"I don't want to know" said Midoriya with a chuckle, "So, um, the gun residue…".

As they walked thru different halls, Shoto caught the person he was looking for.

"Katsuya, you're briefing Alicia, right?" asked Shoto, to the blonde who nodded.

Katsuya was the blonde who was speaking along with Shoto in the meeting in the conference room.

"Good, you're in good hands. So, let's catch up, have dinner" said Shoto, to which Midoriya smiled and nodded, Shoto smiled back and headed to his corner office in the building.

The blonde however walked closer to Midoriya.

"So, Shoto Todoroki speaks highly of you. He says you graduated top of your class at U.A. University. When was this?" asked the blonde as he continued to walk thru different halls, Midoriya quickly following behind.

"Five years ago. Uh-huh" responded Midoriya catching up to Katsuya.

"And you spend two years at…"

"Kaiba & Kaiba Law firm" replied Midoriya.

"Good firm" said Katsuya, "Shoto says you clocked the highest billable hours there. Why did you leave?".

"Well Bakugo's career…" he replied.

"Hmmm" Katsuya said showing an understanding smile.

"Kirishima! Can you get Mr. Midoriya the files?" said Katsuya as they walked past an office with a man standing outside of it.

"Mm-hmmm. Sure" responded the man as he took the coffee mug that Katsuya was handing him as well.

"I want you to think of me as a mentor, Izuku" said Katsuya as they both walked into his corner office, "When I was starting out, I got one piece of advice, Be your best at all times, I believe that the saying that men can be lazy and women can't is a lie because the moment you let your guard down, you're done. And I think that goes double for you, coming back to the workplace with some very prominent baggage. But, hey, if he can do it, so can you" said Katsuya, pointing at a picture of he and Maximillion Pegasus shaking hands during a political convention.

Midoriya looked at the picture and remembered Pegasus, after all he went thru after his company was a caught in so much scandal, he rebuilt himself and ran for president of Japan.

"Thank you Kirishima" said Katsuya as he took the files he was being handed by his assistant.

"Like many law firms, we donate five percent of billable hours to pro bono. Sadly, I'm long past my quota on this one" he added as he handed Midoriya a file.

"Alexis Rhodes, 26 years old. Taught second grade. Accused of killing her ex-husband. Prosecutions thought it was a slam dunk 45 years, but the jury came back last week deadlocked. Six jurors voted to convict, six not. I'm not even sure why the State Attorney is re-trying except he wants to prove himself. So, stick with my strategy from the first trial. The police focused on Jennifer so early in the investigation, they never even looked for the carjacker. Deadlock a jury a second time they'll never retry a third. Okay? Okay. Our investigator can get you up to speed for the bail hearing at 3:00" said Katsuya as he started walking away from his desk and getting his bag ready. "Atlas, I'm ready." He said as he looked over paper work that he was placing in a file.

"The hearing's today?" asked a shocked Midoriya.

"Well, we could delay, but that would leave Alexis incarcerated for another month" said Katsuya as he walked back over to his desk and graved his padfolio.

Katsuya looked at the surprised look on Midoriya's face.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. The ASA's not going to argue against a recognizance release" added Katsuya as he gave Midoriya a nod and headed out of the office.

"Let's go. The meeting is at 10:30" said Katsuya to the man named Atlas, Atlas followed behind him.

Midoriya quickly grabbed the files he was giving and his stuff and ran out of Katsuya's office to get ready for his case.

As Midoriya headed to his office in the building, he could hear his husbands voice coming from the desk outside of Katsuya's office.

Katsuya's assistant was watching the video of his husband from six months ago when he stepped down from office.

"Sorry" said Kirishima as he tried to close out of the tab on his computer.

Midoriya looked at the screen and then at Kirishima in annoyance and disbelief. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards his office. He thought his coworkers would be more professional than this.

He walked down the stairs in search for his office.

"Oh, hey. Let me help you with that" said a young man who reached for the box of files Midoriya had in his hands.

"No, I'm fine" replied a struggling Midoriya.

"No, no, I'm heading that way anyway. I'm Yugi, the other new associate" said the young man as he took the box from Midoriya.

"Oh, right, I'm Izuku" said Midoriya as he and Yugi shook hands.

"Yeah, look, I know we should be at each other's throats, but I just want to say I really respect what you're doing here. Being a political power force and then jumping right back into this. My grandpa, he's thinking of doing the same thing" said Yugi as he and Midoriya continued to walk.

Midoriya was confused if what Yugi was saying was meant as a compliment, "Great", he responded.

"Yeah. So, you're on the pro bono, right?" asked Yugi.

"Mm-hmm." Responded Midoriya.

"Yeah, that's great. I interned last summer at the Innocence Project. My grandpa's best friend is Tetsuzo Kuzuyama and it was just amazing. Helping people. Here, they got me on the Aizawa-Yamada. I'm sure it will be challenging, but at the end of the day what have you really done? Saved a corporation a few billion dollars?" said Yugi.

"You want to trade?" asked Midoriya with a smile.

"I would, but I guess they have other plans, so…" before Yugi could finish his sentence he spotted his secretary walked by.

"I'm almost done, Yugi. The lattes on your desk" said the young women.

"Thank you" replied Yugi.

"Hi, Mr. Midoriya" said the secretary as she walked past them both.

"Looks like we share an assistant so tell me when I'm hogging her, okay?" said Yugi as he gave Midoriya his box of files back, "and let the best man win" he added as he began to follow the secretary.

"Excuse me?" said Midoriya taken back by the comment.

"Uh, let the…Nothing. It's nothing. I…it's nothing" said Yugi as he proceeded to follow the secretary.

Midoriya finally found his name plate and what he assumed was his office and pushed the door open.

"Oops." He said as he noticed someone sitting in the desk in the office. He quickly stepped out but looked at the name black on the door of the office and made sure it did say his name.

"Don't worry. Its yours" said the women sitting in his desk chair.

"Oh" said Midoriya as he walked in and placed the box on the desk.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, I'm the in-house" said the young women as she stood up from the chair.

"Oh, the investigator" said Midoriya.

"You're Katsuki Bakugos' husband" stated Momo.

"That's right" confirmed Midoriya.

"I worked with him at the State's Attorney's office three years" stated Momo.

Midoriya smiled and nodded.

"He fired me" added Momo causing Midoriya to stop smiling.

"Okay" Midoriya said as he took a seat in his desk chair.

"So, what do you know?" asked Momo as she leaned on the desk next to Midoriya.

"The client is a second-grade school teacher. Alexis…"

"Rhodes" said Momo.

"She was arrested for killing her ex-husband" added Midoriya.

"Making it look like a botched carjacking…" began Momo, "Gunshot residue was found on Alexis's face and hands. That's why the cops started to think it was a murder disguised as a carjacking. According to them, Alexis shot her ex-husband and wiped down the gun".

"And the motive?" asked Midoriya.

"He remarried and wanted custody of the three-year old. Witnesses saw them arguing a week before the murder." Finished Momo.

They two continued to discuss details of the case assigned to Midoriya. When they finally reached the doors of the courtroom Midoriya stopped in his tracks.

"What?" asked Momo when he noticed Midoriya stop.

"Last time I was in court was five years ago" said Midoriya as he took a deep breath.

"Wow. I was twelve" said Momo as she thru the doors.

"Thanks" said Midoriya, not understanding why Momo had such an attitude with him, and also questioning Momo's age.


End file.
